Heffalump Pajamas
by riffled
Summary: RikuSora. What happens when Sora uncovers Riku's deepest, darkest secret? Minor fluff. Please R&R!


**Heffalump Pajamas**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters.  
Pairing: Riku/Sora  
Rating: G  
Words: 937

"Come on, Riku! You've been in there for ages!" Cried the short brunet as he gave a childish glare towards the bathroom door, soon followed by an exasperated sigh. He began to wonder if it had usually taken his friend this long of a time to change, but then he began to recall the other boy's annoying tendency to keep his hair in primp and proper style regardless of the situation. Not to mention, it had been close to three years since the both of them had spent the night at each other's houses, so Sora wasn't quite used to Riku's sudden new living habits as he'd like to be. However, Sora had still found Riku's current behavior inexcusable due to the fact that they were merely getting dressed for bedtime. Seeing that it was a rare opportunity for the both of them to have the time _and_ parental consent to spend the night with each other, especially considering that it was in the middle of the school year, the younger boy certainly didn't want to waste all of his precious free time waiting when instead the both of them could be having fun together. He laid upside down on his small bed in a small fit of boredom, his feet dangling in the air as he presumed to wait impatiently for his companion to return.

"Geez. You're just like Kairi!" The boy shouted playfully, hoping to wean him out of the bathroom through teasing.

"….Shut up!" The other boy shouted through the door. "..Do you have any spare clothes that I could borrow?", the boy asked in an awkward tone.

As if on queue, Sora flipped over to the floor and crawled towards the bathroom door. The whole waiting game was just not his cup of tea, and if Riku wasn't going to get out of the bathroom himself then Sora would just have him do it by force. Not that he stood a chance against the more physically developed boy, but those thoughts have never managed to go through his mind when he was in an ambitious mood. With his hand covering his eyes, the spiky-headed boy poked his head through through the crack of the half-way closed door, a pointless feat to most but then again Sora was never the elaborate thinker. "Why, what's wrong, Riku? Aren't you done yet.. ?", he had inquired, stumbling his way into the bathroom with his hand still in front of his face.

"Sora! Get out!" The silver-haired boy shouted in surprise.

The brunet's eyes widened with shock as he uncovered them to the sight of Riku in yellow, Heffalump pajamas. The taller boy merely looked away in embarrassment, his arms attempting to cover up the Heffalump pictures that had resided on his chest, disregarding the fact that the Heffalump patterns were spread out all over his outfit.

Before Riku could even think up of an excuse to save himself, Sora was already on his backside in uncontrollable laughter. "Riku…I can't believe..!" The boy stifled to finish his sentence, but the laughter inside him was far too much to handle.

"My mom packed them for me, okay!? It's not like I wear them regularly!" He shouted defensively, his face turning deep red. But that only seemed to make Sora laugh even harder.

Agitated by his friend's response, Riku retaliated by hopping on top of the boy with a mass tickling attack. Sora attempted to wiggle himself free, only to fail in the arms of the much stronger boy. The brunet was in a fit of laughter and rage before it all somehow ended with the both of them laying on Sora's bed, ready to hit the sack.

"No fair, Riku…" he sniffed, wiping off the remaining tears that still drenched in his eyes.

"That's what you get for barging into people like that." Riku replied, turning away from the other boy as he closed his eyes to rest.

Sora gave a look of abandonment once Riku turned away from him. Even though they were in the same bed together, he had always felt alone whenever someone would turn his back to him. He scooted closer to other boy and wrapped his arms around him, embracing in a one-sided back hug. Riku didn't respond, as he kept his body laid out like stone, not because he was angry at the brunet, but more-so because he was already used to the other boy's way of expressing his feelings through touch.

"Riku….are you sleeping?"

"………."

"…Riku?"

"….what is it?"

"I'm sorry for laughing at you. I didn't mean it, honest!" Sora's embrace grew tighter, his fingers fumbling against the front of Riku's buttoned shirt. "Do you forgive me?"

Riku gave a kind smirk, yet unenthusiastically replied, "Yes, just let go of me already."

"Good!" Sora smiled happily, giving an inner cheer as he tightened his grip on Riku even more, resting his forehead against the other boy's narrow back. Surprisingly enough, Riku didn't go against this action, as his body remained motionless on the bed.

Moments passed before Riku could sense that Sora had already fallen asleep from the lack of movement in the bed, and the soft breathing against his back.

The silver haired boy slowly turned around to be face-to-face with the sleeping brunet, trying carefully not to break the hold that the other boy had on him. He lightly patted the younger boy's head and whispered, "Goodnight, Sora…" before soon following after him into Slumberland.

The both of them slept peacefully and soundly, unaware of the day that was soon to come ahead for them when they awoke.


End file.
